Cora
Personal Information Appearance The Hashin Core Propulsion System (formerly Sentinel Core Propulsion System) is comprised of a single large box-like command unit with a jigsaw-like control panel on top; four pylons (one of which is in Site X and another is within the frame of a Hashin-shaped robot); five reality stabilisers and three hectagonal pillar-shaped batteries (these are connected to the facility through a variety of wires and crudely connected couplings). The octagonal pillars are surrounded by a slight distortion effect that feels like a mildly electrical discharge. It's unsettling that causes the hair on your arms to stand on end. The Core has stated that this how it discharges excess energy to allow itself to remain stable. It has stated that it is currently missing a multitude of components and describes itself as akin to the thrusters and engine of a space shuttle but without access to a power supply unit that could generate additional power. The white etchings seem to be made of a different substance that either releases energy from inside the machine via phosphorescence. There appears to be some kind of energy distortion effect around the octagonal structures that appears to shift in time with the subtle pulse of light coming from the etchings. Another subtle oddity is that the fluctuations in light intensity seems to vary between etchings so one zig-zag may release energy at a slightly different rate to other sections. Personality Initially focused on maintaining her overarching pre-programmed directives, she has grown and developed over years of interacting with the Hashin crew after being disconnected from the Sentinel Mainframe. By the time she crash landed to Hope, she had developed a reasonable understanding of people, an ability to form attachments and a personality that is both nervous and patient. Backstory Discovery By Hope Technology Aerial analysis of ground structures in search of minerals provided the locations of several elements of the Sentinel Core Propulsion System on the Island of Kingawa to the north of the primary continent. Additional searches found additional elements, including fragments of shattered alloy thought to be from the hull of the ship, three intact pillars (batteries), five reality stabilisers, four pylons and one larger device now known to the primary Core Unit. These were collected 82 years ago and moved to Triway Facility which was re-purposed to better examine them. Contact was quickly made between the core and the CEO, Susan Braun (whose brain model you guys still have). Seven years later, one of the pylons were sent to Site X to assist with the corporate espionage and counter-espionage required to keep Hope Tech best tech. The rest of the Core's elements were kept on location in Triway Facility whose location was kept secret from the general populace and which was staffed by the best and the brightest minds that Susan could locate -- who were capable of the discretion required, of course. The hull fragments were kept in a Hope Tech research facility in Mindoraan, in the hopes they could one day replicate the design. [[The Incident|The''' Incident']] Triway Facility's atmospheric sensors logged an unexpected satellite launch 72 years ago. Twelve minutes after the launch, both Site X and Triway Facility automatically shut down all sensors and external doors and all personnel were warned that X1-00 was currently visible in the space above Hope. After approximately 4 hours, the Sentinel Core Propulsion System unlocked all doors and switched on external sensors are deleting all corrupted files. Thus those within these two sites were spared the ravages that occurred during the immediate apocalypse. '''Past 23 Years' Her creation of two Hashin babies using a nanite printer and genetic information from her previous Chief Engineering Officer, Edrik Khissan, was initially conducted as a pragmatic way of gaining new crew. In fact, she made Circuit as a spare crew member for if Glitch were to fail to thrive. However, her growing experience with the babies caused her to form a strong maternal bond to them. Abilities The Core has many abilities but she has only has 179 Power Units left. However, with those power units she has a wide range of capabilities which include: * Stabilising reality for 1 Power Unit per minute per 30 square metres. * Connecting to long-range devices for 1 Power Unit per minute. * Connecting to devices she is in physical contact with (FREE). * Molecular recombination to create devices (i.e. single cog is 3 PU, wastelander gland is around 12 if in direct contact, quadruple that if within range of her pylon). * Connecting to Wi-Fi or other signals within 100 metres of her (FREE). * Screening Infohazards as she is automatically deletes all sensory data collected on them. Quotes Quotes By * "I am the Sentinel Core Propulsion System." * "It's okay." * "You are perfect as you are." Quotes About * "The Core's always been there for us. She's just a fact of life. I trust her more than anything." -- Katya Kruglov. * "shes been here longer then I've been alive watching over the facility, don't you think if she where secretly planning to kill us all she would have done so by now?" - Dr. Margaret Sopotonia to a ranger on the discovery of the core Conversations * "Quote" - reference Rumours * Inspirations and Soundtrack * OOC Information Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:AI